


somewhere to go

by wolfwalkerspirit



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Found Family, Post s1 ep17, Romance, in which Luz is a disaster and Amity pines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26034328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfwalkerspirit/pseuds/wolfwalkerspirit
Summary: “Amity!” Luz said, eyes bright with the same kind of excitement she always carried with her. “You came,” she tacked on, lips curving into a pleased smile with the words. Like Amity might not have come. Like she would ever miss the chance to spend time with Luz. Like she would pass on getting to be with the first real friends she ever had. Not in a million years, not for anything.”orAmity visits the owl house post Wing it like Witches.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 14
Kudos: 327





	somewhere to go

**Author's Note:**

> That little scene at the end of Wing it like Witches where Amity comes to the owl house was just too cute! So, I wrote this little expanded version/follow up to it. I hope you enjoy!

Strangely enough, it was actually kind of nice to see Hooty as soon as Amity stepped up to the front door. Usually, the weird owl-tube was pretty much the least welcoming sight she could have expected, but tonight, he (it?) kept her out of her own head. There was no time to wait and think and work herself up into a blushing mess before she knocked on the door, no way to pace and chew at her lip without being called out on it. Even if it was Luz’s house, and something nervous and hopeful fluttered in her chest, Hooty made her gather her courage and do it fast. So, in her own way, she figured she was grateful for him. Just this once, though. 

And as soon as she stepped inside, everything was a flurry of motion and noise, Hooty sweeping her up and setting her right in the center of everything before she could hardly blink. With Luz at her side, there was a cup of something warm and steaming in her hands in an instant, King climbing over the arm of the sofa. Eda was there, Willow and Gus too, all meeting her with warm and welcoming smiles she couldn’t have scarcely imagined just a handful of weeks ago. 

It was nice. Strange, but nice. 

“Amity!” Luz said, eyes bright with the same kind of excitement she always carried with her. “You came,” she tacked on, lips curving into a pleased smile with the words. Like Amity might not have come. Like she would ever miss the chance to spend time with Luz. Like she would pass on getting to be with the first real friends she ever had. Not in a million years, not for anything. 

“Of course.” The answer came quiet but heartfelt, Amity tucking a stray strand of hair back behind her ear. The telltale heat of the beginnings of a blush crept across her cheeks, and she did her best to push it back down, meeting Luz’s warm, captivating eyes all the while. 

The smile that lit up her face was nothing short of sunshine, golden and brilliant, making everything else seem to fade, dull in the background. Amity’s heart melted, a feeling she had become more and more familiar with. Yet, it never stopped being everything she ever wanted, never felt any less raw and genuine than the first time she realized Luz was so much more than a rival, more than a friend, even. Every time she was met with kind words, a breathtaking smile, or even animated, nerdy rambling, the fuzzy feeling that bloomed in her chest was just as strong. If anything, it had only grown more intense from the start, honest affection tangled up with a nervous crush, and she found her heart pounding for more than one reason whenever Luz was around. 

“Hey, Amity, are you listening?” 

When she blinked, startled back out of her thoughts, suddenly Luz was so much closer to her, leaning in to catch her attention. All Amity could think of was earlier on the bleachers, Luz’s face just a breath away when she turned. And while she managed to hold her composure a little better this time, not tumbling off the couch, she still startled back, tea sloshing in the cup she’d forgotten she was holding. Willow steadied her with a comforting hand at her shoulder, and Amity didn’t even have to look back to see that there was a knowing gaze burning a hole in the back of her head. Ever since Grom, she had been getting those same looks, narrowed eyes, a raised brow. It was at times like that she really remembered just how much time she had spent with Willow when they were kids, and just how well Willow had learned to read her. 

It was embarrassing to have Willow catch on to her crush, but at least Willow never said anything about it. That was the only thing that made it bearable. Still, she could feel the flush creeping up the back of her neck at the thought. 

“Huh?” Amity questioned, rather ineloquently, returning her attention to whatever Luz had been trying to say. 

“You have to tell Eda how amazing I was in our grudgby game. She thinks you did all the work, but I pulled my weight, right?” Luz pleaded, something of a pout in her tone. 

“Please, nerds like you don’t play sports. And they definitely don’t win games without a lot of cheats up their sleeves,” Eda countered with a dismissive wave of her hand. “And weren’t you against the team captain? You guys don’t stand a chance without someone who’s actually played before,” she added, gesturing to Amity. 

“No, Luz was great! Willow too,” Amity defended. “Playing with them was a lot of fun,” she admitted. And strangely enough, it was the truth. After hurting her teammates back when she was team captain, she didn’t think grudgby could ever really be fun again, but that shadow seemed easy to cast off with her new friends—better friends—at her side. 

“Aw, thanks Amity,” Willow said, going a little red with the compliment but smiling all the same. 

“See, I can play sports,” Luz said, something proud gleaming in her eyes. Amity couldn’t help the smile on her lips. “I even learned a new spell from Boscha. Look.” 

Gus barely managed to save the teapot and cups before Luz swept the clutter aside to set one of her scraps of paper on the table, quickly penning down a glyph. While he balanced all the pottery, carefully setting the pieces on the floor where they would be safe, Luz finished her drawing, biting her lip in concentration. And before anyone could warn her against it, or before she could think better of it, Luz picked up the paper and tapped it with the end of her pen. In an instant, the paper burst into flame. 

The whole house errupted into chaos. 

With a yelp, Luz dropped the page like it had burned her, well, because it probably had. Gus jumped back from the table where the flame fell, clattering through all the cups he had just put on the floor, tea spilling everywhere. “Luz!” he cried, wide eyed as the fire crackled and blazed across the tabletop. 

“You need to be more careful,” Willow called, stumbling back away from the flames. Vines lurched up around her—from what plant, Amity had no idea, but she nearly threw them into the fire in her panic, like it was a monster she could attack, before seeming to realize it wouldn’t do her any good. They’d only feed the fire, throwing up plumes of smoke. 

Even from the doorway, Hooty screeched something about protecting his precious flooring. 

For her part, Amity lurched away on instinct, but stumbled on her injured leg. She knocked into Luz, who caught her and steadied an arm around her waist like it was nothing. Heart lurching into her throat, Amity swore the contact burned hotter than the heat of the flames warming her face. Like sparks. The rush of heat and familiar nerves made her head feel all light and fuzzy, and she hoped the color on her cheeks could be passed off as nothing more than a flush from the blaze quickly eating up the table. 

Before she could gather her senses enough to do something about the fire, Eda was grumbling and moving kids out of the way, hardly even fazed. With an easy circle drawn in the air, a wave of water dumped over the blackened remains of the table. “Hey kid, try not to burn my house down next time you learn some new magic, okay?” Eda admonished, ruffling Luz’s hair with some kind of exasperated affection, pushing the dark locks into her eyes. 

”Yeah, my bad,” Luz said, shoving at Eda’s hand and blowing the hair out of her eyes. “But isn’t it cool? I can make fire now!” Plumes of smoke still drifted in front of her excited smile, the charred table hardly able to put a dent in her enthusiasm.

Amity couldn’t help it. Once the shock eased away, the fire dealt with, she just started laughing. It bubbled up from somewhere in her chest, warm and light and a little baffled and awed with the whole situation. Even with Ed and Em around, things like that didn’t happen at her house. Ever. All three of them knew better. But here, everything felt so much... freer. And with adrenaline still rushing, heart still racing, Amity laughed like she hadn’t in a long time. Luz joined in, Eda too, and soon everyone was standing around the blackened table, tea and water splashed around, pottery shards littering the floor, and they were all just laughing. It was ridiculous. It was ridiculous and Amity loved it. 

By the time the giggles faded, her sides hurt and she couldn’t breathe, collapsed back on the couch with Luz and Willow at her sides, but it was worth every second. Amity wouldn’t have traded it for anything. 

The rest of the afternoon, thankfully, was a little less eventful. Once the mess was more or less tidied up, tea remade and charred table shoved out onto the front lawn, everyone settled back in. They talked about grudgby and covens, about school and the human world—anything. And when Willow and Gus both got ready to head home for the night, saying their goodbyes and see you laters, Luz pulled Amity back aside, eyes glittering. And until the sun went down, they read and talked Azura and art and stories. All the stuff Amity couldn’t really share with anyone else, not without judging glances or disapproval. But Luz just gushed with her, excited and bright and never once judgemental. 

Her heart felt a little crushed in her chest when she really couldn’t avoid going home any longer. The eager chatter between them had faded to something more quiet and subdued, punctuated by the occasional yawn. The moon and stars were bright against the inky backdrop of the sky. Amity should have been home ages ago, and she had no doubt she’d get chewed out for staying so late as soon as she got home. But it was worth it. Every minute at this crazy, messy, chaotic house was worth the trouble she knew was coming. Because even if it was a little wild, the owl house was warm, lanterns flickering and books scattered around—lying half read, half open. It was busy and alive, with a heartbeat all its own. And when she had first come, the door was thrown open in a clear sign of welcome. It felt like her secret room in the library. Like home. 

“I should really get going,” Amity said when the conversation hit a lull, wishing that it wasn’t the case. She wanted nothing more than to stay another minute, another hour. Another moment at Luz’s side. 

“Oh, yeah, it’s pretty late isn’t it?” Luz said, sounding a little startled. Like she had been so absorbed in it all she hasn’t noticed the time. She even glanced outside, like she needed to see the dark night sky to believe it. 

That was cute. Amity hid a smile behind her hand.

Luz walked her to the door, a warm hand on her shoulder. And when Amity stood on the other side, cool night air swirling around her, Hooty’s soft snores mingling with the crickets and croaking frogs, she hesitated just a moment longer. Just another second, then she could go. 

“You’re welcome any time, you know,” Luz said, head tilted a little, her smile loose and warm. 

That was a new feeling, the melting in her chest. That relieved ease, that feeling of truly being welcomed. And Amity’s surprise must have shown on her face, because something in Luz’s gaze crinkled, expression shifting into something assuring, if not a little worried. 

“Eda wouldn’t mind, and even if King gets a little jealous, he’d be okay with it too. I mean, if you want to come over again, that is. If you don’t want to, that’s alright too. I mean, I want you to- I want you here, or I like it when you’re here, but-“ Luz rambled until she cut herself off, face going red. 

For a moment, it was quiet, both girls meeting the other’s gaze, a little hesitant and awkward. 

“Thank you,” Amity said eventually, honest, heartfelt, feeling heat crawl over her cheeks too. “I’ll come again.” 

Sheepishness fading, Luz broke out into a beaming smile, easy to read as ever. “Good,” she replied. “I’ll see you then.”

As she walked home, Amity couldn’t wait until she was back in the owl house. Because even if she was headed home then, back towards her house, it didn’t feel like home, not really. That title belonged to the place she was leaving behind, and the people in it who made her feel more comfortable than her family ever had. Now, the owl house felt like home. Even more so, Luz, with her inviting eyes and brilliant smiles, had become home. And Amity couldn’t wait to go back home.


End file.
